Notes about my Husband
by Akely
Summary: Hullo, is there someone here? No? Perfect. I'm Kagura, the sexiest alien hunter to have ever existed, and I'm currently married to an idiot called Okita Sougo. I've been told to study my japanese, yes? So I decided I'll write about my stupid, sadistic and gentle husband, dear diary, and there's a lot to say. I hope he doesn't find it! Suggestions accepted!


**#1 : He's an Idiot**

* * *

My husband is an idiot, more than Kamui or Gin-chan this guy broke the records of stupidity a long time ago, yes? I've been married for what, six years, and sometimes I wonder why I accepted. Anego had told not to because usually, men wouldn't propose with aligned Shinsengumi officers kneeling and writing a 'Will you marry me' on the floor but I guess I was sadistic enough to say yes.

I didn't regret marrying him and now people call me 'Okita-san' and I'm proud of it because this husband of mine is an idiot, yes? But he's not too bad. He likes being sadistic but everybody knows who is getting whipped at home— the great Kagura-sama doesn't bow down to anyone, not even Okita Sougo.

For example, I remember the day he proposed. I was nineteen back then and came back from my training to work as the lead alien hunter of the solar system, that guy followed me everywhere! I didn't live at Gin-chan's anymore because Papi told me it'd bring bad rumors about an unmarried woman like me. I fought with that baldy cuz I didn't want to leave Gin-chan so soon, he's like my Earth Dad and I hadn't seen him in a long time but even him told me that people would think we were married. How could they? He was a permy head of madao and not to brag, but I'm the incarnation of Beauty and Badass combined. In the end, the Alien Hunter Association found me a flat to rent near the Shinsengumi Compound and the Terminal.

That was how we met more often uh-uh. Or he was stalking me, that's possible too.

I'd walk to Granny's shop to go to buy some _sukonbu_ and he'll always be there too, buying tabasco and probably to try and poison Mayora. When I came back I thought about going to him but it'd be weird after all these years, and maybe he was already married with kids. Awkward. He looked more like a rogue though, he looked like a Yato with his long hair even if it wasn't braided.

He always smiled at me, just the corner— and stare at me like I was some kind of prey. That's my husband we're talking about, and one day I'll write about how he's a pervert too but today he's an idiot. He always bought me some extra- _sukonbu_ but say that it was because 'he pitied me' because of my poor-ass. For your information, I was rich back then, and I didn't need Gin-chan to buy me pretty dresses or his 300 yen per week to spend. I didn't his money but he always insisted on his own to buy me food, mind you!

I knew that guy liked me anyway.

He's always like that, Rokita Souichiro, he never shows his love openly. Even when he proposed in the middle of his kneeling crew he was all shy and said he'd put me behind bars like he was still eighteen, with a stupid rose in his hand instead of the ring because that idiot made it fall into the drain when practicing. Mayora told me that the other day, that's why I decided to write about Sadist. It'd train my Japanese too, yes?

Anyway, he was practicing alone in the Shinsengumi and made the ring fall into the drain and he was so panicked apparently; it's easy to make Chihuahua lose his shit. Maybe that's why he went for a rose— red this time, not like when he organized my funerals.

I knew he's romantic at heart, this Sadist. That's why I didn't divorce him yet, I hope he doesn't find this diary though. He'd get all angry and sulky if he heard me say that.

When I said yes he was so happy that he dashed to hug me, and that was the only time he did it so openly you know. He was warm and sweating and probably crying too, he said something about thanking big sis Mitsuba in the sky and kissed me. Now that I think about that, it's kind of funny how we never dated. Well, not officially because he brought me to a lot of places to eat but he never was oral about it, that's why I didn't expect he'd propose.

Paps, I wrote in a letter, I won't become an old maid because I'm married bye. Funny how he came crashing with his spaceship, too.

After a lot of fight that included a lot of people against Sadist, he decided to rent his home at Bushu, it was sacred because it had Mitsuba's memories but he decided it'd be better to look at the future. Soon with our salaries, we could afford a two-floors house in Edo, I wanted a flat but Sadist already thought about the kids. He said he wanted at least three, and daughters he'd protect, a boy to teach. I told him that if we had any daughters they'd be kicking his ass, and he laughed.

I like his laugh. It's soothing, not like Gin-chan's rough voice or Shinpachi's clear one, it's just Sadist's laugh and it's rare because he's often tired of work, and I just hear it whenever he's listening to Rakugo in the living room.

Another stupid thing about Sadist is the morning, he's mushy-mushy because he's bad with them. He'd cling to me on the bed, and he always likes it when I'm doing his hair. It's one of the Okita Household's rituals. I brush his hair and attach his ponytail, and he's always in a better mood when I do it that when I don't, but when I ask him about it he stays with his poker face and shrugs off. When I kiss him goodbye he's always humming when going to work, sometimes his crew asks me to do it so they'd half of their swings, but he never admits it.

That's the kind of idiot husband I married, Okita Sougo, he never likes to speak about his feelings because he's an idiot that thinks he can still keep up that Sadist image, but I guess it's fine because I can speak twice more for him and it's obvious this guy loves me, yes?

Tomorrow I shall write about him again, dear diary.  
Okita Kagura, Monday XX April, XXXX.

* * *

Some fluff I wanted to write about... :)


End file.
